Summary of United Trowo
The following summary is provided as an overview and topical guide to United Trowo , the political entity as well as its soverign lands. It is intended to be a mid-depth overview of United Trowo. United Trowo, officially The Federation of System of United Trowo, is the largest human political entity in the known galaxy. It governs over 55 systems, and its capital is located on the planet Trowo, in the system Trowo - the historical birthplace of humanity. General Reference *Offical name: Halllialgas Dexousyhall Unitikèn Trowo-sów *Pronounciation: /halˈlial.gas ˈdɛks.səs.sɪʲ.hal uˈni.ti.kən ˈtɾo.wo sɔw/ *Common name: Unitikèn Trowo *Adjectival: Unitikèn Trowosif / United Trowoese (English) *Demonym: Unitikèn Troworen / United Trowoese (English) *Name in other languages **Besetu Trowo (Kuat) **Danabdan Teurowo, (Gugen) **Terovo Unitis (Kineliz) **Toitsu Terowo (Akasora) **Jesin Trowo (Ryuku) **Zjednoconẽ Trowo (Jẽzɨk) **''Negdsen Trowo'''' '' (Khel) ** 統壹特廬烏 (tʰuŋ3 ʔiet4 dək4 ljwo1 o1, Kau1 ŋian1) Astrophysical and Terrestrial Geography Government and Politics History See also: Timeline of Iluvian Culture Resource Food Food in United Trowo is largely grown on the planet where it is consumed. Due to the time and prices involved in transporting foods between systems (or even between intra-system). In highly populated worlds such as Trowo (112 billion people), some of the agricultural activities may be moved off planet to orbiting installations. However, even in the case of Trowo, over 80% of the planet's total food consumed is grown on planet. With the decreasing costs of inter-system transportation however, there has been a slow rise in food being grown on other worlds. Specialized/novelty foods are frequently encountered in affluent systems. In these cases, foods may be grown on their native world. These foods are usually protected by law to only be grown/produced in that particular world, but of course cheap imitations are prevalent. It is difficult to generalize the foods consumed throughout United Trowo, as different cultures consume different foods. Rice, maize, risetta, wheat, potatoes and ice onions are the main sources of carbohydrates in the average United Trowoese diet. Cultured meat (also know as lab-grown meat) is the main source of protein on most worlds, with the upper class regularly consuming real meat. Vegetables are grown in multi-storey hydroponic farms either situated on planet or in space stations. Energy See also: Energy in United Trowo Energy in United Trowo is highly fusion-based. Nuclear fusion in stellarators accounts for 65% of total energy consumed. There are many different processes for nuclear fusion, which are used depending on the ability of the reactor. High-end reactors, which are capable of reaching the highest temperatures, fuses helium-3 with itself. The fusion of 1g of Helium-3 produces approximately 120 MW of extractable energy. This process is aneutronic, resulting in a radiation free environment even after continued usage. These sort of reactors tend to be the most expensive, but lasts the longest. Mid-tier reactors fuse helium-3 with deuterium. This process requires a lower temperature than helium-3-helium-3, and uses deuterium, a resource which can be extracted from seawater. This lowers the cost of operation and strength of magnetic field required. However the mixing of deuterium inside the chamber unwanted fusion with itself. This produces neutrons, which cannot be controlled by magnetic fields. The continued neutron bombardment causes the reactor to slowly become radioactive over time. With careful control over the temperature and proportion of the isotopes, it is possible to reduce the rate at which this happens. The last type of fusion reactors fused deuterium with tritium. This process requires the lowest temperature but produces the highest neutron flux. The majority of the energy produced by this reaction is also contained within the neutron, making extraction of energy more complicated. It also requires a tritium breeder, as the isotope is extremely rare and decays quickly. Energy is harvested from the heating of the reactor walls as neutrons bombard it. Solar energy provides the next largest share in total energy consumption. Due to its low purchase and maintenance costs, as well as its portability and lightweight nature, it is found throughout United Trowo. In the more populated systems, space based solar power provides a significant amount of energy. Terrestial solar power is also highly utilized in moderately urbanized worlds (imagine Indiannapolis). In the colonies, it is perhaps the most important power source, as fusion overproduces the amount of energy required. In the capital system of Trowo, a partial dyson swarm is already in place around the star of Sýfax and is actively being expanded upon. Most of the energy from it, however, goes into powering more construction bots and interstellar transport infrastructure, and not for terrestrial use. This is expected to change in around 40 years time after another 15 500 mirrors are slated to be completed. Nuclear fission of Thorium in small-scale reactors is also extremely common in colonies and onboard personal ships due to their energy density and relative simplicity as compared to fusion reactors. Mining Metals Mining of metals is split into two different categories depending on the level of urbanization of the world. In highly urbanized worlds were either the ores have been depleted and/or the urban environment is in the way of extracting the ore, mining is done off planet. On newer settlements, mining is done on the planet itself. In the first case, ore is extracted either in metal-rich planetary rings (which are relatively rare), the trojan asteroids of gas giants, or in the asteroid belts of the system. In modern times, ore extraction is primarily done on site, i.e. on the asteroid itself. A swarm of drones cover the asteroid and extract the ore to an orbiting mothership. Another popular method is computer-assisted laser ablation, where particularly rich sites on the asteroids are targetted with lasers to blast pieces of ore off the surface, which is then collected by collector drones. Processing of the ore is carried out of the planet itself, where it is easier to carry out the refining process due to gravity. With the advancement of zero-g technology, some of these steps are now being carried out in space. Being a mass-losing process, this is leading to cheaper metal prices across United Trowo. Asteroid mining is prevalent in Tekyidhas-Ovrigas, Zebrinse-Xý'Raho, due to the spacing and richness of the asteroids present. Gases Also see: Atmospheric Mining in Iluvian Atmospheric mining is the process of harvesting useful gases from a planet's atmosphere. This is most commonly done by using an aerostat. The aerostat is a floating platform/station that refines gases and stores them, which is then delivered to a orbiting structure/vehicle. The most commonly mined gas is helium-3, which is used in nuclear fusion reactors. Bulk haulers may also extract gases like ammonia, hydrogen sulfide and other hydrocarbons such as ethane and benzene for use in industrial manufacturing. Economy and Infrastructure Health and Education Category:United Trowo